Bella's Papercut
by Vadergirl2006
Summary: One-shot! What if Carlisle knew Bella would get a papercut? What if he knew and let it happen? Why would Carlisle do that?


**AN: ****ok u guys this is told in Carlisle's POV and I got this idea from a friend while watching new moon. This is kinda one sided Carlisle Bella. Carlisle is in love with Bella. By the way there is no Esme so just pretend Esme never existed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing SM owns all**

I sat at my desk staring at my laptop wondering if Bella would like the gift I was considering giving her for her birthday. Normally giving gifts for me was never a problem, but this was Bella…..my Bella. No! I thought to myself not my Bella, Edward's Bella. Bella was not mine she was Edwards. I knew I was in love with Bella but that didn't matter she wasn't mine to love. After all Bella only saw me as a father figure she loved Edward. I still loved her however, which is why I was worried about this gift. Maybe I should ask Alice?

"Carlisle, please just go a head and ask me" I heard Alice say from downstairs.

I smiled to myself and said "Alice could you please come help me with something?"

Within seconds my pixie-like daughter was standing in the door way of my study. She walked up to me and said teasingly "now Daddy what could I possibly help you with?"

"Well sweetheart" I said "I was wondering if you would mind searching the future for me and see if Bella will like this gift?"

Alice's eyes went unfocused like they always do when she sees the future. After a few minutes Alice blinked and said "Carlisle Bella will love her gift, but when she opens it she will get a paper cut. Then I saw several different futures that all deal with Bella getting hurt but that all depends on choices. But you will have to help her Carlisle. You know the rest of us can't handle her blood, especially Jasper and Edward." She was right Bella's blood was to enticing for the others. Edward especially, because her blood sang for him and Jasper was so new to this life that it was hard for him to resist.

"What should I do Alice?" I asked her.

"Get the gift Carlisle Bella will love it just be prepared to help when she gets the paper cut." Alice said.

"Ok Alice thank you." I said then I ordered the two plane tickets to Florida so Bella could see her mother and picked overnight shipping so they could be here for Bella's birthday in two days.

Today was Bella's birthday and thanks to Alice of course we were having a party for her. I made sure I wasn't on call tonight as I left work and went home to get ready for the party. I went to my study got the tickets and slipped them in an envelope. Then I went downstairs with the rest of my family to wait for Bella to arrive.

When Bella arrived with Edward I couldn't believe what I was seeing. See was completely breathtaking. She was wearing the beautiful green dress that Alice got her. She was the most amazing creature I had ever seen. I saw Jasper shoot me a curious glance and I knew that he could feel the love I had for Bella so I quickly pushed those feelings down. I made sure that my thoughts were hidden from Edward also I knew he would appreciate the thoughts I was having about his girlfriend.

As Bella walked in I went to hug her. "Happy birthday" I said as I pulled her close. "Sorry about all of this" I continued talking about the party "we tried to reign Alice in ."

"But when have you even been able to do that?" Alice said as she pushed me out of the way and hugged Bella herself. We all laughed and Emmett came over and picked Bella up and swung her around telling her happy birthday. Jasper just nodded to her from across the room not trusting himself to get to close. Rosalie didn't say anything just stood there.

Alice then announced that it was time for presents. She took the present from Rosalie and Alice which was a necklace and Emmett's which was a sound system for her truck that Emmett proudly announced he had already installed. Then it was time for my present. As she went to open the envelope her finger slipped on the edge and she cut her finger. As the blood dripped from her finger several things happened. Edward pushed Bella backwards and she hit the wall and crashed through a table. As Jasper lunged I tried to grabbed him and missed, but Emmett managed to grab him and restrained him. Alice tried to clam him, but then we all caught the scent of even more blood. When Bella crashed through the table she had cut open her arm.

I rushed over to Bella and saw her arm and realized that she would need stitches. That's when I remembered Alice's vision. "Emmett, Rosalie, Alice take Jasper and get him out of here." I said. I looked at Bella and told her "I will have to stitch this up in my office." Then I saw Edward was still there and I could see that he was in pain with Bella's blood everywhere. So I gave him a way out. "Edward go" I said "I'm sure that Jasper is very upset and I doubt he will listen to anyone but you."

Edward took off running and I scooped Bella up in my arms and ran her up to my office. I finally had Bella in my arms like I had imagined so many times. Of course when I imagined it she hadn't been hurt, but still she was in my arms gripping me tightly. I sat her carefully on my desk and grabbed my medical bag with a needle to stitch up her arm. Bella wasn't looking at me so I tilted her head up so I could look into her eyes.

"Bella" I said "I know you don't like needles so I want you to look at me and talk to me so I can keep your mind off of it." I wasn't really lying it was to help her but it was also a chance to hear her voice and an excuse to look into her beautiful eyes. I braced her hand on my hip so I could work on her arm and I sucked it a sharp breath as I felt the heat from her hand seep through my shirt onto my skin.

She glanced up a me as I started to work and said "I never wanted to have a party."

I smiled "its not your fault" I said Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."

"How do you do it?" Bella asked

I laughed and said "years and years of practice."

"And you didn't ever choose it" she said giving me a sad smile. "It must have been really hard."

I sighed and said "like everything else in life I just had to decide to do with what I was given,"

"Did you ever think of doing it the easy way" Bella asked hesitantly.

"No" I said quickly. "I knew who I wanted to be I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness." I smiled at her for a second. "Even if I am damned regardless."

"Damned?" Bella asked incredulously "Like…like hell?"

I stopped what I was doing and just looked at her. The most wonderful thing happened she smiled this wonderful beautiful smile and looked at me with such compassion I swear I thought she could love me like I loved her. "Carlisle you couldn't be damned. You couldn't its impossible."

When my name came from those lips I think my un beating heart started again. All I wanted to do then was kiss her but I just said "thank you Bella you have always been very gracious about us. By all other accounts though we are damned, but I hope maybe foolishly we'll get some measure of credit for trying." I smiled at her and that look that I thought was love was still there until those next words fell from her lips.

"Does Edward think like this?"

I sighed Edward of course. It wasn't me she was thinking of it was Edward. I sighed and told her truthfully "Edward doesn't believe there is an afterlife for our kind he believes this is our afterlife. In exchange for this limited immortality we have lost our souls."

She looked at me and said "so that's it that's why he won't change me?"

I knew that that was one reason that Edward wouldn't change her so I said "imagine the situation in reverse hmmm." I cupped her chin "if you believed as Edward does he does could you take away his soul?"

She didn't have to answer I knew this kind girl would never do something like that. I had finished stitching up her arm but her hand was still on my hip and I still had her chin. I started to lean forward to kiss her but then I heard footsteps coming so I quickly moved away and burned the bloody bandages. Edward walked in to come take Bella home. So I wrapped her arm up and helped her down.

"Thank you Carlisle" Bella said as she smiled.

"It was my pleasure Bella please take care." I said and I felt terrible hoping that this beautiful girl would get hurt so I could take care of her again. As I watched Edward drive away and I felt my heart drop down to my feet. And I knew my son my first companion had just driven away with my life.

**Thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
